Legends of Metru Nui/Transcript
This is the script of The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle (franchise). Turaga Vakama: Gathered friends. Listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, in the glorious city of Metru Nui, we beleaved our noble Toa would protect us. But, they fell, one by one, as an unrelenting shadow soughts to enforce endless sleep so that he could create a time of dark order then awaken the world as thier conquerer. title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui" appeared. The scene then changes to Toa Lhikan pushing some rocks to find some stones and put the symbol on them. Then, there's a rumble as he picked up the stone Krakka: The last Toa! Steeljaw: Keep your voice down, he'll hear you! Meowth: Let's just cut him up then lock him up. a rock was thrown out at Toa Lhikan and then he dodge it Krakka, Team Rocket, Steeljaw and Starscream (Prime) have attacked Toa Lhikan but he dodge them and makes his escape. Turaga Vakama: And so, Toa Lhikan delivered a single stone to each chosen Matoran from each Metru. Matoran Nokama: Fire. Stone. the Ga Matoran gasped as Toa Lhikan arrived gave the first stone to Nokama Toa Lhikan: Guide the others with your wisdom. Matoran: Whoa. scene then changes to Po Metru Turaga Vakama: In every city's life, there is a period of great builders such as Onewa, create wonders that confirm our faith in the great spirit of civilisation. Toa Lhikan: a stone down Builder, I'm counting on your courage. have picked it up and looked at the stone in wonder Turaga Vakama: This City was not just Built from construction of things, but from a collection of history. My friend, Whenua the archivist, knew this more then most. Toa Lhikan: Don't archive it! surfed on the pipes and left leaving Matoran Whenua in awe Matoran Whenua: Whoa. scene changes to Le Metru Turaga Vakama: It was an age when brave Matoran like Matau would test their innovations with fool and hardy courage. hands him a stone Toa Lhikan: chuckles Don't break it. scene then changes to Ko Metru Turaga Vakama: But in all sort, it was a time of reasoning, studying, observence and looking to the future. And few look further forward without seeing what is in plain sight then dear Nuju. Lhikan flew through the telescope Matoran Nuju: What? Toa Lhikan? Toa Lhikan: Follow the map, thinker. Nuju took a look at it. Then, the scene changes to Ta Metru Turaga Vakama: Ah, it was a time of sharing. Remembering. flames rose up Turaga Vakama: Building, adventuring, dreaming, but above all, it was the time of my kind. The time of mask makers, those of whom the art of creating Great Kanohi Masks from Kanoka Disks was all that lived before. Connor Lacey: I guess this Realm is like what Ryan told me before and that must be the Vakama when he was a Matoran. Matoran Vakama is making a Kanohi Mask as it becomes cracked Connor Lacey: Oh, boy. Matoran Vakama: Aww. Connor Lacey: Hey, you'll get better at it. You just need to keep practicing. Matoran Vakama: Who said that? Connor Lacey: I did. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts